Black Veil Brides: Wretched and Divine, The Story of the Wild Ones
by Devil's-Child021
Summary: As the title says, this is from their newest album. I am not a part of BVB's music, nor do I make money off of them.


The kingdom of God is inside you, and all around you.

Not in a mansion of wood and stone.

Split a piece of wood and God is there.

Lift a stone and you will find God.

Here we go!

Holding on to lies, holding on to ties that vanished

Cut the rope, and fall into the sky

The Devil filled our minds with sadness

The world's a gun, and I've been aiming all my life

Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender,

A warrior of youth!

I'm taking over, a shot to the new world order

I am bulletproof!

Here I go!

Another prison flight

Another perfect sky I damage

Now I know, just who created life

And why I set my sights to save it.

The world's a gun, and I've been aiming all my life

Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender,

A warrior of youth!

I'm taking over, a shock to the new world order

I am bulletproof!

And they take their final breath, I have built the truth

I'm taking over, a shot to the new world order

I am bulletproof!

Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender,

A warrior of youth!

I'm taking over, a shot to the new world order

I am bulletproof!

All the graves of the ones remembered,

In a desert we call home.

All the slaves of the cold December,

Find a voice to call their own.

Stand up we are united,

In the eyes of the greatest storm.

Line up we are ignited,

This world will be reborn in...

Five, Four, Three, Two, One

This is New Year's Day,

So rise from the ashes.

Faith will find a way,

Like lightning crashes.

We'll keep marching on and on and on...

It's New Year's Day,

So rise from the ashes.

Ring a bell so the serpent hears us,

Let her know that we're tried and true.

No the beasts, they won't get near us... And we're not scared of you.

Light 'em up now,

Start the countdown in...

Five, Four, Three, Two, One

Let's go!

This is New Year's Day,

So rise from the ashes.

Faith will find a way,

Like lightning crashes.

We'll keep marching on and on and on...

It's New Year's Day,

So rise from the ashes.

Let the eagle fly,

Freedom in the night.

Let the eagle fly,

Legends never die.

Five, Four, Three, Two, One

This is New Year's Day,

So rise from the ashes.

Faith will find a way,

Like lightning crashes.

We'll keep marching on and on and on...

It's New Year's Day,

So rise from the ashes.

We Expect a battle for humanity is about to begin,

Within each uprising, a vague sense of safety will ignite you in an unseen

Shadow without a slither of a doubt, towards those who protect and defend

You.

Let the thoughts slip away, and remain calm.

Stay close to F.E.A.R.

Only we can protect.

I am the innocent

I am what could have been

The dreams you talk about,

Now left on broken skin

Here lies hysteria,

A land where chaos reigns

Global Disturbia,

Bows down to twisted ways.

A world of hate awaits

We are The Wild Ones

They all look the same…

Our time has come

I am the chosen,

Wretched and Divine

I am the unspoken,

The one they left behind

Fearless, fight until we die

I am broken

The Wretched and Divine

I am the Devil's smile,

The one caught everyday

A hopeful hero's speech

Won't stop the years you bleed

I am a hurricane,

And Army strong as one

As they sit back and laugh

The one you left has just begun

A world of hate awaits

We are The Wild Ones

They all look the same…

Our time has come

I am the chosen,

Wretched and Divine

I am the unspoken,

The one they left behind

Fearless, fight until we die

I am broken

The Wretched and Divine

We live for broken hearts,

Won't watch them fall apart

We live for the ones

Who don't know they exist

We die for endless winter,

Beginner and the sinner

We die for the ones

Who raise their hands to resist

I am the chosen,

Wretched and Divine

I am the unspoken,

The one they left behind

Fearless, fight until we die

I am broken

The Wretched and Divine

The gates of heaven were locked shut

The pits of hell they were all filled up

And I fear I don't belong here

Yeah

They might call me a sinner

A walking flame from the fire that burns

Disappear, you don't belong here

Yeah

The church of F.E.A.R.

The church of failure

The church of fools

So call me a nothing

Call me a something

Treat me cruel

We don't belong here, we don't belong

We don't belong here

It's the anthem of the underground

So get back up when they push you down

We're singing

We don't belong here, we don't belong

Can you hear the march of the rejects

Line up a parade of the defects

Can I hear we don't belong here

So rise from the darkness

Eyes of the dismissed

Hearts of the used

Show me your worst

Show me you're cursed

Tell me the truth

We don't belong here, we don't belong

We don't belong here

It's the anthem of the underground

So get back up when they push you down

We're singing

We don't belong here, we don't belong

The gates of heaven were locked shut

The pits of hell they were all filled up

And I fear I don't belong here

We don't belong here, we don't belong

We don't belong here

It's the anthem of the underground

So get back up when they push you down

We're singing

We don't belong here, we don't belong

When you're alone

We don't belong

I don't belong

The rebels claim their brave new world is upon us.

Do not be fooled by the chicanery in which they lay their claim.

It is false, and their uprising will not succeed.

You will place your trust in F.E.A.R.

You must!

You've been running for so long, still breathing,

Hoping soon to find a song worth singing.

Every chapter of this note, they're reading,

But you're slowly losing hope on bleeding.

I'll carry you, my darkest desire.

When life sings to you through devil's choirs.

F.E.A.R. won't steal what burns in you,

I'll carry you away from the fire.

My desire, devil's choirs

My desire, devil's choirs

Raise another broken glass to failure,

A simple promise of a crimson savior.

Take a look into the life you're leaving,

I promise you this isn't pain you're feeling

I'll carry you, my darkest desire.

When life sings to you through devils choirs.

F.E.A.R. won't steal what burns in you,

I'll carry you away from the fire.

My desire, devil's choirs

My desire, devil's choirs

My desire, devil's choirs

My desire, devil's choirs

Here in the echoes, madness grows

The years of my sinning, teach me to show

A heartless feeling of pain and regret

These wounds were open like lines in the sand

And the world is sleeping, but they still have hope, so

I pray for morning, I swear I'll never let you die

These saints within us can bring this moment back to life

And my heart's held high with this battle cry on the shore,

On the horizon we will resurrect the sun

Before the darkness has broken our homes

All that we wish for like fools on a rope,

I can feel it, the desperate control,

A burning passion, when love takes its toll

Yes, songs have a reason and I won't let go

I pray for morning, I swear I'll never let you die

These saints within us can bring this moment back to life

And my heart's held high with this battle cry on the shore,

On the horizon we will resurrect the sun, sun, sun

Resurrect the sun

The world is sleeping, but they still have hope, so!

I pray for morning, I swear I'll never let you die

These saints within us can bring this moment back to life

And my heart's held high with this battle cry on the shore,

On the horizon we will resurrect the sun, sun, sun

Resurrect the sun

Resurrect the sun!

Tear down the cross

Splinters and shards remembered

This Trojan horse

Rode to the land we enter

We'll burn away

And free and fallen brothers

From shackles made of steel

And bones of soldiers

Let shadows die

So I can feel alive

The church of lies

Can't tell me what is right

Our little victories and desires won't live on

Let shadows die

So I can feel alive

I Feel alive

I feel alive, yeah

In fear and faith

The candles light our freedom

By tainted night

We live this war of wisdom

The streets are stained

With blood that ran their kingdom

And feed the beast

that lies beneath our treason

Let shadows die

So I can feel alive

The church of lies

Can't tell me what is right

Our little victories and desires won't live on

Let shadows die

So I can feel alive

I Feel alive

F.E.A.R will round up these rebels!

These deviates! These so called wild ones!

We'll lecture the streets with their bones!

And annihilate the dangerous and obtuse ideas poisoning your children!

Endangering your freedom!

Giving rise to the destruction

Of the benevolent future we have prepared for you!

You belong in the shadows!

The shadows are where you will be made safe!

Do not disobey!

Let shadows die

So I can feel alive

A church of lies

Can't tell me what is right

Our little victories and desires won't live on

Let shadows die

So I can feel alive

I Feel alive

That God does not exist

I cannot deny

That my whole being cries out for a God

I cannot forget...

Before your life is over, know this to be true

All the hate we hold inside still won't save your youth

Don't waste your time on tragedy, easy to forget

Time that's lost and enemies fought are worth the price to live

One day at a time, one day at a time

Listen when we're calling

Your time has arrived

Our days are numbered in the world of fools

We feel the hunger and follow no ones rules

Everybody wants eternal life, nobody can seem to get it right

Our days are numbered and you're no fools, nobody's fool

Man worships the gospel that they preach to you

Living like a demon, a burden left to prove

You can live your life in heaven or create your hell

We will write our end result with every tale we tell

One day at a time, one day at a time

Listen when we're calling

Your time has arrived

Our days are numbered in a world of fools

We feel the hunger and follow no ones rules

Everybody wants eternal life, nobody can seem to get it right

Whoa!

Our days are numbered and you're no fools, nobody's fool

These steps we take to be fearless are yours, life is yours

When deaths at stake you'll be fearless, be sure, life it's yours

Our days are numbered in the world of fools

We feel the hunger and follow no ones rules

Everybody wants eternal life, nobody can seem to get it right

Whoa!

Our days are numbered and you're no fool, nobody's fool

Nobody's fool

I'm nobody's fool

The best things in life,

Come with a price.

The star that burned so bright,

Faded the fastest.

You'll always feel it's right,

Even when we end the fight.

Welcome home,

Home tonight.

Singing

Welcome home tonight.

Tonight.

Words they don't know how to make amends,

And all they do is push you to the edge.

But it's not wasted,

It's all done for you.

It's all done for you.

It's all done for you.

It's all done for you.

I'll die fighting inside me there's a fire that burns

My life begins and ends without the faith that we learn

Save me from the darkest places

Save me from myself

I'm a loaded gun, an only son

But I'm Nobody's Hero

I've come undone, I'm on the run

Yeah I'm Nobody's Hero Nobody's Hero

To heal your scars I will give you everything I can

This war of hearts, we will rise again and take a stand

I can lead you to salvation yet I am just a man

I'm a loaded gun, an only son

But I'm Nobody's Hero

I've come undone, I'm on the run

Yeah I'm Nobody's Hero Nobody's Hero

This martyrs cross gets too heavy to exist

And we feel the loss of the lives I left to risk

I'm a loaded gun, an only son

But I'm Nobody's Hero

I've come undone, I'm on the run

Yeah I'm Nobody's Hero Nobody's Hero

I'm a loaded gun, an only son

But I'm Nobody's Hero

I've come undone, I'm on the run

Yeah I'm Nobody's Hero Nobody's Hero

I'm Nobody's Hero

I ruled the world with these hands,

I shook the heavens to the ground.

I laid the gods to rest.

I held the key to the kingdom lions,

Guarding castle walls.

Hail the king of death.

Then I lost it all, dead and broken.

My, back's against the wall.

Cut me open.

I'm just trying to breathe, just trying to figure it out.

Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.

I said, then I lost it all.

Who can save me now?

I stood above, another war.

Another jewel upon the crown

I was the fear of men.

But I was blind I couldn't see,

The world there right in front of me.

But now, I can.

Because I've lost it all, dead and broken.

My, back's against the wall.

Cut me open.

I'm just trying to breathe, just trying to figure it out.

Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.

I said, then I lost it all.

Who can save me now?

I believe that we all fall down sometimes.

Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes?

I believe that we all fall down sometimes.

Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes?

I believe that we all fall down sometimes.

We are not interested in the possibility of defeat. Not within the silence

Of a deserted ally, nor the clamor of a crowded street. F.E.A.R. can not be

Vanquished, we can not be destroyed. F.E.A.R. will rise up again and

Control the masses, take back the power and crush the insurgent hoard. As

War fades in to the distant memories of enlightened pigs and open wounds,

Rebels will begin to perish - one by one, it should. Feel the fear of dying

Young, not ignore the chance to scream. Lie awake at night in terror,

Admitting F.E.A.R. will return to glory and the story of Rebels who set out

To conquer will finish.

In blood

In the end as you fade into the night

Oh whoa oh

Who will tell the story of your life?

In the end

As my soul's laid to rest

What is left of my body

Or am I just a shell?

I have fought

And with flesh and blood I commanded an army

Through it all I have given my heart for a moment of glory

In the end as you fade into the night

Who will tell the story of your life

And who will remember your last goodbye

Cause it's the end

And I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die

Born a saint

But with every sin I still want to be holy

I will live again

Who we are

Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies

If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory

In the end as you fade into the night

Who will tell the story of your life

And who will remember your last goodbye

Cause it's the end

And I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

In the end as you fade into the night

Who will tell the story of your life

And who will remember your last goodbye

Cause it's the end

And I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

Who will remember this last goodbye

Cause it's the end

And I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die!

This is to be our final transmission

The rebels have defeated our illustrious armies

They have damaged our intention of ugly an defiant malevolence

All that we love and care for will sink

And the abyss into the new dark age

Made more sinister

And perhaps more protractile

By the light of perverted science and rebellion

The whole root and heavy core

Will perish and starve in captivity

You will never win your freedom

You cannot escape... F.E.A.R


End file.
